


Flip Side

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Req for dom Jon





	Flip Side

Their air conditioning breaks and it’s miserable. Then a rolling blackout hits and there is no tv. They try staying in the house but it gets to the point where it’s far hotter inside than out even if outside is like the surface of the sun.

So they go outside and Tom takes Susan, because what else are you going to do when you are bumming around in the absurd heat but strum out a few songs. So they sit out and chill in the yard and it’s tolerable because everyone is too hot to do much more than complain. 

Matt gets a sunburn on his stomach because he pulls up his shirt over his face as he lies on the lawn so it won’t burn. Edd and Tord get into a wrestling match on the front lawn and only stop because both of them are fast approaching heatstroke. Tom just sits, watches, and plucks his strings.

Nightfall hits and the powers back and Tom just doesn’t really feel like going back into a cluttered house where three other people live and one of them is probably the antichrist.

So he gets up and goes to the curb and plays a few more songs and he’s thinking maybe he will sing a little too when he notices someone in his peripheral.

“Wow, you play really good,” comes the soft low voice.

Tom starts a little and turns to see the neighbor guy, Jon. Out of the three, he’s the one that seems the most alright. The least likely to kill someone over jealousy or mace someone in the face with hairspray.

He kind of likes the dude, he’s just quiet and not too well present. Soft spoken, but not necessarily without something to say.

Tom pats the ground next to him, “You want to listen for a bit?”

The smile Jon gives him is so dopey and sincere that it makes Tom’s heart stutter a little.

They sit out and watch the starts and Tom plays and Jon listens and occasionally a car rolls by and they have to blink away the blindness from the headlights. But it’s a nice night and by the end of it Tom is tapping his number into Jon’s phone and they have plans to meet up next week.

And then it’s Tom that’s the dopey one with the stupid smile. He starts going over to the neighbors house more often, gets to be on friendly terms with Mark and Eduardo, who actually aren’t any worse than his own housemates.

Tord tells him he’s creepily happy, Edd’s incredulous about the whole things, and Matt asks if Mark talks about him behind his back. Tom just waves them off. 

Then his guitar gets broken. Tom doesn’t really remember or know how. He is waking up down town in an alley, naked and there are police sirens in the background. He manages to sneak his way back home, but not before catching sight of dented cars, smoking store fronts. He has no clue what happened and seemingly no one else does either.

But his whole room is a mess and everything is torn up like a werewolf went at it and it’s all just, not there anymore, not the way it was. And his guitar is in the center of it in the kind of shambles you can’t tape back together and Tom doesn’t really know what to do.

Before Jon he probably would have been on his way down to the liquor store or the pub but now, before he even knows it, he’s in that calm light blue room staring up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades rotate.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Tom. You can get a new one.”

“It won’t be as good, I won’t be as good,” Tom moans. He’s been alternating between whining about his guitar and sitting in despondent silence for the past half hour, and Jon, the man with the apparent patience of a saint, has held through it all.

“You’ll be fine, you are great at playing the guitar, and great at doing lots of things,” Jon starts. “Like you are good at knowing when Eduardo is getting mad, I live with him and I don’t even know that. You’re smart, you’re funny, you never run your mouth.”

Tom feels his cheeks heat a little and he just stares up at the same fan not saying anything. Jon takes that as his cue to continue. “And you’re just all around pretty talented, Tom. You are a good guy,” Jon’s face is hovering over his and before Tom can think much he’s being kissed and Jon is saying something about him being cute like this and Tom doesn’t really notice it until Jon is in his lap but then it’s apparent that he is quite hard.

From what? They were barely doing anything, it was just Jon being his normal self, and then Jon says something about him having nice eyes and Tom let’s out an audible little moan and something in Jon’s demeanor shifts a little as he settles back and looks at Tom with… not a dark look, but a considerably more firm and confident demeanor than he has ever possessed.

“Oh so you’re like that?” And there’s this tilt to his smile that makes Tom’s stomach flutter and maybe get a little nervous as he leans back only to find Jon following after him and this time he’s kissing him a lot less sweetly, a lot more insistently.

Is that Jon’s tongue in his mouth?

Tom honestly feels like he’s being kissed by a devil with the face of an angle. Jon is pushing him down against the pillows and Tom looks at him kind of dazed and he’s wondering where this is all going so fast and so sudden. Then Jon is in his ear murmuring something about what a good boy Tom is and yep that’s about it for the voice of reason tonight.

Jon is grinding himself on Tom and those small hands are all over his chest pressing warm touches and gently kneading him in all the right places. Tom jumps a little when he feels Jon’s mouth on his neck. Jon backs up a bit looking at Tom and blinking innocently.

“Is this okay, or do you not want me to…?”

Tom blinks a little before straightening out his thoughts, “No, it’s, uh it’s okay, I just didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

Jon gets that look again and then he has a mouth tonguing at his neck again as teeth scrape the skin gently, sending shivers wracking down Tom’s frame.

“Of course I’m into this, I want everyone to know whose boyfriend you are,” Jon purrs. And Tom feels a hand in his hair yanking is head back and his hips thrust forward right against Jon’s crotch and he can’t even remember what he was upset about to begin with.

Jon has him pinned down, he sits on his hips and with two hands pulls off his shirt and tosses it before looking down at Tom with a haughty little glare. Tom feels hands slide under his hoodie and shirt, pulling them off and tossing them into some remote corner of the room.

Tom is getting ready to push down his own pants when he feels those hands grip his wrists and he is getting a nasty glare from Jon.

“You need to wait.”

Tom raises his hands in surrender and then uses them to grip the sheets as Jon starts to grind down against his crotch in earnest. It isn’t long before Jon gets a little rougher, a little more eager and Tom is gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles nearly blend in with them.

“Jon…” Tom whines.

Jon looks at and it’s as if he is looking at an insect, that careless, emotionless mask in place. “What.” He bites the single syllable off harshly.

“Please f-fuck,” Tom throws his head back into the pillow as Jon just rubs himself harder against him.

“What do you want, hmm? Tell me,” Jon says as he runs his hands down Tom’s sides and then up again. Tom squirms and arches his back a little to get closer into the touch.

“Please?” Tom manages and he is being gripped by the cheeks as Job huddles in close, firmly pressing himself against Tom. His warm breath ghosts Tom’s face as he struggles to not let his vision blur. 

“Ask me for what you want,” Jon says, letting him go and stroking Tom’s cheek on one side.

“I want you to tell me I’m good,” Tom blurts and he sobers up from feeling punch drunk real fast as he catches the momentary look of surprise on Jon’s face. Tom covers his face with his hands and groans.

“Forget that, forget I said that please,” He says as he tries to imagine himself dissolving into the mattress, absolutely dissolving and sinking into it, becoming one with it so he doesn’t have to be in this situation a second longer.

“Tom you are good, you are so good,” And what do you know? Sweet Jon is back and he’s peppering little kisses all over Tom and murmuring little words of praise and while this is all very very sweet, it is also making Tom hard.

He spreads his legs and pulls Jon into a kiss. “How about you show me how good I can be?” He says as he breaks the kiss. Jon smiles back and yep, once again, sweet Jon has left the building. Jon crawls a little more over him and rifles through the bedside to grab some lube from the nightstand.

He coats his fingers in it and pushes in a finger. Tom grunts.

“Too rough?” Jon asks, concerned.

“No, it’s just been a while, don’t mind me,” Tom says as he tries to let himself relax and let Jon do as he pleases. They make it through okay, Tom adjusts and when it’s time for Jon to put it in, he goes slow and makes sure Tom is okay often enough for Tom to start getting irritable.

But he can’t really bring himself to snap at Jon. Instead he tries to appreciate the soft kisses and gentle questions about how he’s doing and you know? This isn’t so bad. It isn’t really like anything he has experienced, mind, but its new in a good way. A refreshing way.

So he lets it go and does his best to enjoy the pacing even if it’s a little subnormal from the hard, fast and dirty style he likes.

Jon goes at a decent pace and when he starts to pick up speed Tom finds himself a lot more out of it than expected, he feels like he doesn’t really know his own body at the moment and its disorientating. 

He feels a little more grounded when he looks up to see Jon’s kind face looking down at him, so he just gives in and lets himself make the noises he’s feeling as Jon compliments him on this and that and tells him how he’s got such a musical voice.

It’s sweet and it’s nice and it’s kind and Tom isn’t really sure how someone like him ended up with someone like Jon, but that’s, okay, because for now it works. And Tom is plenty willing to stick this through until it doesn’t.

Jon kisses him again and he gets a little rough as he mouths at Tom’s neck until finally he’s coming and Tom feels his warm hand around his cock, stroking him and pushing him up higher and higher, both in tension and in mood, until Tom is cumming too.

Then it’s just the two of them, breathing heavily, enjoying the sound of each other, Tom looks at Jon and tries to laugh but all that comes out is a breathy wheeze.

“You okay?” Jon says and Tom nods, laying back with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, you know? I’m doing just fine,” Tom says and Jon just smiles and lays back into the pillows with him.

**Author's Note:**

> r8 my fics out of eggs over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
